The second life of Percy and Thalia
by lazyfanfictioner
Summary: The gods decide to kill Percy and Thalia at the winter solstice. Nico is the child of the prophecy. 10 years later, two strangely familiar 10 year old twins show up at camp. Rated T just in case. It probably won't get up to T level.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**In this story, Bianca survived.**

**Thanks to my beta reader, GallagherGirl250**

**I will read all flames and consider them. **

**Mt. Olympus, Throne Room, Winter Solstice. Percy's POV**

I was at the throne room in Olympus. The gods had decided to take action against the titans. Now they were deciding whether or not to kill me and Thalia. I was a little mad, because I had done them a favor and they wanted to kill me.

Zeus spoke, "We will vote on this matter. All in favor of killing Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace,"

Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, and Hephaestus raised their hands. Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes did not. I started to feel sick, I was going to be killed.

Artemis spoke up, "This is not right! These heroes help us and we kill them. That is not Olympian justice. Are we any better than the titans if we do that?"

Zeus spoke, "I do not wish it either, but the counsel has decided."

Poseidon spoke, "I wish that we would not do this."

"They are a security risk though," said Athena.

"Very well." Zeus spoke like each word was killing him. "We will give you some time to say goodbye." He said, addressing me.

I decided that I would die honorably. I would not be afraid of death, but be brave and unafraid. **(AN, Is that to out of character?) **I said goodbye to Bianca. Then I turned to Grover.

"Please give my farewell to the others for me Grover. I will miss you."

He nodded sadly. I turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, take riptide, keep it, and use it." I handed it over. "Will you promise to get over me? Don't forget me, but don't stop your own life. Find someone, get married, have kids, become a famous architect."

"I will. But I will always love you."

I replied. "I will too. Even in Hades." I kissed her, ignoring the scandalized looks from Athena. Then I turned back to the gods.

Thalia said her goodbyes. When she got to Annabeth she handed over her shield and her spear. "Annabeth, take Aegis, use it. Give my spear to Chiron. Tell him to give it to the next child of Zeus." Then she turned back to the gods as well.

Zeus gestured to Hades with great effort. He got the idea. He faced me and Thalia. Then he spoke something in Greek. Once he stopped, the world turned black.

**The Underworld, Thalia's POV**

The world regained color. At first I thought that I was not dead but then I looked at my hands. They were translucent. I was dead. I looked around. I was in a place called DOA recording studios. This must be the entrance to the underworld. I saw that Percy was beside me, he nodded and we went up to the desk where Charon was. He saw Percy first.

"Percy Jackson, again. Dead this time."

I turned confusedly to Percy. "What is he talking about?"

He replied, "When I was twelve, I had to go to the underworld on a quest to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt. I had to persuade Charon to take me down there. I said I had drowned in a bathtub."

I laughed. Then I turned back to Charon.

"Since you paid a lot of money last time, I will let you and your friend pass for free this time."

"Thank you."

Charon pushed me and Percy into the elevator. We descended into the underworld. My clothes changed into robes. After we passed under Cerberus who did not bother us we went into the attendant on duty line.

When we finally got to the judge table I saw that it was Thomas Jefferson that was judging. I was glad that it was not Minos because Minos would probably not be a fair judge.

He looked at Percy thoughtfully. He muttered to himself, "Percy Jackson, where to put him." He thought some more then announced, "Elysium." Percy moved out of the judgment pavilion and waited for me on the other side.

I moved into the pavilion. Jefferson looked at me and sent me to Elysium. I went with Percy.

**Camp Half Blood, Third POV**

Chiron was waiting for the quest to come back. He had not received any word from Olympus so he did not know if the quest had succeeded. He hoped so. Then he saw some people coming up half blood hill. He went to meet them.

"Annabeth, Grover, Bianca, are you okay? What happened?" Then he looked at what they were carrying. His heart sank. "Let's go to the big house, and you tell me what happened."

They walked into the big house. Annabeth and Grover put down the bodies of Percy and Thalia in another room and went to the counsel room, also the recreation room, to talk to Chiron. They both looked like they were going to cry.

Chiron spoke, "Tell me what happened on the quest." He was looking mostly at Grover and Bianca.

"Well, we fought the Nemian Lion in the Air and Space museum, Atlas raised 12 drakon teeth warriors in the Natural History museum,"

Chiron interrupted, "Drakon teeth warriors! They are the hardest! The only thing harder to defeat is a deity!"

Bianca spoke, "I know, we managed to not get killed by them. Artemis slayed them in the end by incinerating them."

Grover continued the story. "We went to Cloudcroft New Mexico where we fought the drakon warriors. We also got a gift from pan, the Erymanthian boar which we took to Nevada. We went through the junkyard of the gods, where we all nearly got killed by a prototype of Talos. We got attacked by the drakon warriors in Hoover dam, where a girl with clear sight helped Percy escape. We took the automatons there to San Francisco where Nereus said that the Ophiotaurus was the bane of Olympus. Then we went through the garden of the hesperides. We fought atlas and his men. Zoë was killed by atlas, Artemis slayed the drakon warriors, atlas was trapped back under the sky and Artemis took us to Olympus. At Olympus the gods decided to take action and then they killed Percy and Thalia. Then we came home."

Chiron spoke. "You did well. Go have dinner. We will talk about the funeral afterwards."

Annabeth, Grover and Bianca went to the dining place. After the hunters knew that Artemis was okay they left before the meal. After the dinner Nico spoke to Annabeth and Grover.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm glad you guys are okay and my sister is alive but where is Thalia and Percy?"

At once Nico could tell that something bad had happened.

Annabeth replied, "I think that Chiron will explain everything."

When dinner was finished Chiron spoke. "The quest has returned. They have been successful. But, Zoë Nightshade was killed by the Titan Atlas and Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace were killed by the gods."

At these words, the camp fell silent in mourning. When some time had passed, Chiron spoke up. "We need some people to make burial cloths for them." The Athena cabin made the cloth for Thalia and the Hermes cabin made one for Percy.

The cloths were finished the next day. Thalia's was blue with a lightning bolt and Percy's was green with a trident. The body and the shroud were placed on the pyre in the amphitheater and Annabeth spoke the final words.

"They were my best friends and probably the bravest people I have ever met. They were not afraid of death. I wish that they were not dead. They were kind to me. Thalia was my first friend. I loved Percy." Then she choked up and lit the pyre. The cloth and body burned.

Unnoticed by anybody, the Spirits of Percy and Thalia were standing on the top of the amphitheater, watching.

**This story will be continued. Please review so I know how I can improve. I know that spirits can't leave the underworld usually, but Sisyphus did and Thalia and Percy are really powerful demigods.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I am sorry that I took so long to update, but I am a heavy procrastinator. If something does not have a deadline, then I can not get myself to do it. If I do not get the next chapter up in a month, November 22, go ahead and flame me. **

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting in my cabin when I got an iris message from Grover. I spoke up, wondering what was going on.

He spoke, "Annabeth, I found two half bloods at an orphanage. They are really powerful, big three kids probably, so I am going to go undercover to get them."

I replied, "Grover, don't you think that this is too similar to your last demigod retrieval?"

He flushed, "Annabeth! That was when Kronos was getting stronger. When we went to get Nico and Bianca, Kronos was starting a war! The monsters have been laying low since Kronos was defeated."

"Right. Sorry."

"Tell Chiron and Juniper that I will be gone for a couple months. Juniper is in charge of the wild while I am gone. Goodbye."

With that he disconnected the message and I went to the big house. When I went to the big house, I told Chiron what happened. Then I went to the forest to find Juniper.

When I found her she spoke, "Hi Annabeth, what happened?"

"Grover is going undercover to find some half bloods. He said that you are in charge of the wild until he gets back."

She nodded and left. I left to go to the beach and think. Once at the beach I thought about the battle of Olympus. Nico was the one in the prophecy; the gods had not killed him because Hades had not openly claimed him until the day of the battle. Kronos had taken over Luke's body and besieged Manhattan. He fought into Manhattan and onto Olympus. On Olympus Nico helped Luke destroy Kronos. Luke had survived.

I was sitting on the ground, looking over half-blood hill. Grover had sent an Iris message saying that he would be coming by with the demigods. He had been with them for three months so he thought that he had gained their trust.

All of a sudden I saw a car sail through the air and land on the road as if it had been thrown. Then I saw a boy come out with Grover on his back. Then a girl that looked somewhat like him came out. I saw a Minotaur running after them, and I ran to help. Before I got there the twins stopped and tackled the Minotaur in the legs. The Minotaur fell over and got its horns stuck in the ground. Then Peleus blew fire on the Minotaur and it disintegrated.

I ran to the big house and called to Chiron. "Chiron, I need your help!"

He replied, "What is it Annabeth?"

"Grover came back with the new kids, but there is some difficulty."

He understood and galloped towards the hill. When he got there he picked up them up and turned back to the infirmary.

As soon as Grover woke up, Me, Chiron and Dionysus went to see him.

"Annabeth, Where are the twins?" He spoke wearily.

"They are safe."

Dionysus cut in. Grover Underwood, "This is your fourth retrieval, Correct?"

Grover replied nervously, "Yes Sir." He was lord of the wild, but Dionysus still outranked him."

Dionysus continued, "This is your third time being carried over the property line by the people you were supposed to protect, Correct?"

"Yes sir."

"We need to talk." Dionysus dragged him away.

Chiron addressed me, "Annabeth, it would be best if you would leave right now. I will talk to the twins when they wake up."

I nodded and left. I went over to the climbing wall where I found Luke and Nico.

Luke spoke up, "What happened?" He gestured towards half-blood hill.

"The whole camp saw." Nico put in.

I replied, "Grover was taking some half bloods to camp."

"I see. Race you to the top."

We spent an hour at the climbing wall. When we were done we went over to the cabins where Chiron was giving the twins a tour. Right on cue, Clarisse appeared as soon as Chiron left.

Clarisse spoke towards the twins, "Well, Newbies. I have something for you."

I spoke up to defend them, "Clarisse, you still haven't learned your lesson from the last times you have done that?"

The boy turned to me, "Thanks for the help, but we have to handle this on our own."

Clarisse sneered, "Yeah princess, they don't need your help." Clarisse started to advance towards the twins.

The boy turned to the girl, "Run for it?"

She replied to him, "Yes, into the forest."

They turned and ran, but not panicked, more like how a sprinter would start a race. They ran into the forest with Clarisse on their tail. Once in the forest they vanished and Clarisse slowed down trying to find them. All of a sudden they appeared at the edge of the forest and ran behind Clarisse without her noticing. They nodded to each other and kicked her in the back, sending her face forward into a pile of Ms. O'Leary's hellhound turd.

Everyone fell over laughing at Clarisse who had hellhound turd all over her. Me and Luke went over to her and restrained her from decapitating the twins. We pulled her away from the twins. She was still yelling insults at the twins until we threw her into the Ares cabin. We washed the hellhound turd off us and went to archery class.

Everyone was still talking about the incident when we went to dinner. We grabbed food from the food table and headed over to the sacrificial brazier. The twins followed our lead, a little confusedly. Since the battle of Manhattan all the minor gods had cabins here. Because of all the cabins, the cabin tables had been abandoned and a lot of smaller tables had been added, with no restrictions on seating.

I looked around for a table, and I saw the twins standing by them selves at a table. I joined them and Luke and Nico followed and I introduced my self to them.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, he's Luke and he's Nico."

They nodded. The girl spoke, "I'm Tracy. He's Peter."

I thought of something, but decided not to bring it up. The twins had not sat down yet, which made me slightly uneasy. All of a sudden they grabbed the Stoll brothers and forced them into their seats. The Stoll brothers yelled in frustration.

"How did you know it was us!"

Peter replied,"Your reputation precedes you. Who else would have put superglue on the chairs?" Tracy continued, "You had that guilty look on your faces."

Upon hearing this, every person checked their seats for superglue, including me, and we could not stand up.

Clarisse screamed at the Stoll brothers, "You two are so dead!"

The Stoll brothers looked up at the Twins in fear and possible admiration. "How did you know there was superglue on the chairs?" Conner asked. "And how did you know what the guilty look is like? I thought that we had perfected it," Travis continued.

Tracy replied, "At the orphanage, there was a kid who pranked so much, that he could rival the Weasly twins." The twins moved over a bit and ate their meal standing up. When they were finished, which did not take long, they left the dining pavilion.

As soon as they left, a child of Demeter asked me something. "Annabeth, how do we get rid of the superglue?"

I replied, "Acetone, it is in nail polish remover. Does the Aphrodite cabin have some?"

They confirmed and Chiron went to get it. When Chiron had passed out some bottles of the substance, we all went to work to remove the superglue. When we all had removed the glue, the Stoll brothers ran for their lives from a horde of angry campers. I then called to Chiron."

"Chiron, could I speak to you?"

He came over and I spoke to him. "Chiron, there is something strange about the new kids. They seem familiar somehow."

Nico spoke and confirmed my suspicions, "My father said that Percy and Thalia went to Elysium and chose rebirth as soon as they got there. That was ten years ago, and the twins are ten years old."

Chiron though some and then replied, "I understand what you think. We can not prove anything yet. But we should let them enjoy their new lives if you are correct." He started to turn but then froze. I turned as well and was also shocked. On the wall of the pavilion was the shadow of an army of people armed in weapons."

Luke was the first person to speak, "If the shadow is over there, then the army should be by the campfire."

I nodded and went towards the campfire. The other demigods and Chiron followed me. We got the edge of the campfire complex, and I tensed. I went in expecting a battle, and I saw Peter and Tracy on the floor laughing their heads off.

Peter spoke in-between laughs, "I can't believe you all fell for it! The whole camp is here!" They continued to laugh. Most of the campers looked dumbfounded, except for Chiron and Nico, who were deep in thought.

All of a sudden a glowing symbol appeared on their heads. It was a glowing black helmet, the symbol of Hades.

Tracy spoke, "What's going on?"

"You are being claimed." Chiron replied calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"Your father. Lord of the Dead. Your father is Hades."

We all knelt while they walked away to the Hades cabin.

Nico spoke, "Does this disprove our idea?"

Luke replied, "I don't think it does, but if it does, at least you have new siblings."

**Hope you like it. Please give me some suggestions, as I have an ending for the story planned out but not a middle. **


End file.
